Une nouvelle vie
by wolf2428
Summary: Lexie rentre dans un nouveau lycée après la mort de sa mère. Une nouvelle règle dans se lycée : les élèves sont avec un autre élèves qui a eu déjà une année dans se lycée jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je pense que vous voyez avec qui va être Lexie Grey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pov Lexie**_

Je m'appelle Lexie Grey et je viens de déménager après l a mort de ma mère il y a quelques mois. Au début je suis parti vivre avec mon père mais il a commencé à boire et a être saoule, tout le temps. Je ne pouvais plus vivre en le voyant comme sa, donc, avec mon meilleur ami, Ian, nous somme venu vivre ici à Seattle. On a trouvé un petit apartement génial, bon ce n'est pas un palace mais pour un début c'est déjà bien. Aujourd'hui c'est notre premier jour au lycée. Moi je suis en première année et Ian a un an de plus que moi donc est à sa deuxième année.

On sort de l'appartement, on prend le bus et on arrive au lycée. Dés qu'on arrive on doit aller dans une salle pour une réunion avec tous les élèves et le principal. Je m'assoie à côté de Ian.

* * *

_**Pov Mark**_

Je m'appelle Mark Sloan et ça y est une autre année qui commence et on a direct une réunion avec le principal. Je suis assis à côté de mon meilleur ami Derek. Je vais commencer ma dernière année de lycée.

Tout les élèves attendent que la réunion commence et moi aussi.

Le principal : Bonjour, s'il vous plaît taisez-vous.

Tout le monde se tut est l'écouta.

Le principal : Merci, tout d'abord bonjour et je vous souhaite de la part de tout mes collègues et moi même, une bonne année à nos nouveau et à nos plus vieux de nos élèves.

Tout le monde applaudit.

Le principal : Alors nous avons organiser cette réunion pour une raison bien précise.

Je m'approcha de Derek et dit :

Mark : Qu'est qui nous ont encore préparer eux.

Derek ria et dit : Je me le demande bien.

Le principal : Cette année il y aura une nouvelle règle, si je puis dire. vous serez chacun par deux avec quelqu'un qui a déjà fait au moins une année dans notre lycée. Comme sa si vous avez des questions vous pouvez les poser à l'autre et ainsi de suite. Ouvrez votre livre de Français et dedans vous trouverez une enveloppe ouvrez-la. Vous pouvez lire dedans un nom c 'est le nom de votre partenaire, voilà je vous laisse vous retrouvez et encore une fois bonne année.

Mark : Génial ! (hironie)

J'ouvre mon cahier de Francais, prend mon enveloppe, l'ouvre et découvre avec qui je vais être maintenant : Lexie Grey .

* * *

**_Pov Lexie_**

Je sais pas quoi en penser de cette nouvelle règle.

Il y a plein de bruit dans la salle jusqu'à ce que un gars qui est devant moi se lève et dit :

...: Hey ! Taisez-vous !

Et il y eu le silence.

...: Merci alors Lexie Grey ?

Tout le monde regardait tout le monde. Je me leva et dit :

Lexie : C'est moi.

Il se retourna et me regarda.

...: Ok.

Il se rassit et pris c'est affaire et je fis de même.

Ian se leva et cria le nom qu'il avait. Une fille qui était de l'autre côté c'est levée et dit que c'est elle.

Ian se rassit et pris lui aussi c'est affaire.

Ian : Elle est belle.

Lexie : Ian c'est notre premier jour, commence pas.

Ian : Sa va ne t'inquiète pas.

Lexie (avec un petit sourire) : Ok.

* * *

Pov Mark

Je pris mes affaires et dit à Derek :

Mark : Elle est mignone.

Derek : Et elle est jeune et nouvelle, Mark.

Mark : Je sais.

Je partis et je la rejoignit dans l'allée.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Lexie

Il s'approcha de moi avec ses affaires.

...(en tendant la main et en souriant) : Mark Sloan, enchanté.

Il a un de ses sourires qui fait fondrent toute les filles.

Lexie (en serrant sa main) : Enchanté.

Mark (toujours en souriant) : Viens, suis moi je vais te faire visiter.

Lexie : Ok.

Et je le suis. Il me montra la cantine, quelques salles de cours et maintenant nous sommes dans un couloir pour aller à une notre salle de cours. Il y a eu un silence énorme, jusqu'à maintenant, merci !

Mark : Tu parles pas beaucoup.

Lexie (en souriant) : C'est parce que je sais pas quoi dire et aussi que je suis timide.

Mark (avec un petit sourire) : Faut pas être timide avec moi.

Lexie (avec un grand sourire) : Ok. Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

Mark : Je sais pas, parle moi de toi.

Lexie : Ben...Je viens d'emménager à Seattle depuis 2 semaines.

Mark : T'habiter ou avant ?

Lexie : New York et toi tu as toujours habitué à Seattle.

Mark : Non j'ai aussi habitué à Los Angeles pourquoi tu as déménagé ?

Lexie : Ma mère est morte.

On était arrivé à la salle.

Mark : Je suis désolé donc tu vis qu'avec ton père ou tu as des frères et soeurs ? Et sa c'est la salle d'anglais.

Lexie : ok alors j 'ai pas de frère apart un ami qui est comme mon grand frère, mais j'ai 2 grande soeur dont une demi-soeur et l'autre qui vit avec son petit copain, et pour la question de vivre avec mon père c'est une autre histoire et puis on se connait pas vraiment ! Je suis entrain de te raconter toute ma vie alors que je ne sais rien de la tienne.

On était arrivé dehors et on s'assit sur les gradins.

Mark (sourit) : Ok. J'ai déménagé de Los Angeles depuis que les parents de mon meilleur ami ont déménagé. Je passais plus de temps chez lui que chez moi, je connaissais plus sa famille que la mienne. Alors j'ai demandé de partir avec eux et sa n'a pas dérangé mes parents au contraire, donc je suis partis avec eux et j'habite avec eux c'est mieux comme sa.

Lexie : Ha désolé je voulais pas, je suis désolé.

Mark : C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas, sa fait du bien d'en parler et puis maintenant je suis heureux d'être avec eux. C'est eux ma famille.

Lexie (avec un petit sourire) : C'est mignon.

Mark : Et c'est la vérité.

On rigola tout les deux.

Mark : A toi.

Lexie (avec un grand sourire et un petit rire) : Oh non je vais pas me faire avoir je t'ai raconté plus de choses que toi alors dit moi si tu as des frères et soeurs et après sa sera à moi.

Mark : D'accord sa va aller vite je n'ai pas frères et de soeur génétiquement mais maintenant dans ma nouvelle famille j'ai quatre soeurs et un frère.

Lexie : Wouah ! Comment il a fait ton ami pour être le seul gars !

Mark (avec un grand sourire) : Je me le demande encore.

On rigola encore jusqu'à...

...: Mark, désolé de vous déranger mais notre premier cour va commencer !

Mark : Ok merci, sinon Lexie je te présente Derek mon meilleur ami.

Lexie (en lui tendant) : Enchanté.

Derek (en serrant ma main et en souriant) : Moi aussi, mais Mark faut qu'on y aille.

Mark : Oui (en regardant Derek puis se retourne vers moi), la prochaine fois sa sera ton tours.

Lexie (avec un grand sourire) : Sa marche, à plus.

Mark : A plus.

Puis il partit .J'aime bien être avec lui, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout lui dire mais il faut pas que je me fasse des idées !

Maintenant c'est à moi de partir sinon je vais être en retard. Je commence par Math je m'avance vers la salle, entre et m'installe au 2 ème rang. Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac.

...: Salut tu t'apelles comment ?

Je me retourne. C'est une fille un peu bronzé, cheveux brun, longs et raide. Elle est magnifique.

Lexie : Lexie et toi ?

...: Kim, enchanté (en ma tendant sa main).

Lexie (en serrant sa main) : Enchanté.

Kim : Tu es nouvelle ?

Lexie : Oui toi aussi ?

Kim : Oui. Je connais personne (avec un sourire) apart toi maintenant.

Je souris.

...

Pov Mark

Je partis vers mon cours d'art même si j'aurais préférer resté avec elle. Elle est gentil, drole en un mot génial et c'est comme si quand on se parle on se conaissait depuis toujours, je peux tout lui dire. Mais il faut pas que je m'invente des trucs !

Derek : Mark tu m'écoutes ?

Mark : Hein oh heu non désolé.

Derek : Ouais sa je l'avais vu ! Depuis qu'on a quitté les gradins. Tu l'aimes bien ? Hein ?

Mark (en faisant comme si je ne voyais pas ou il vous en venir) : Oui elle est sympa, c'est une bonne amie.

Derek : Arrête joue pas à sa avec moi ! Je sais que tu m'a compris.

On est arrivé à notre cours je rentre et m'assoie à côté de Derek.

Mark : Oui je t'ai compris. Et c'est juste que je m'entend bien avec elle et que quand on se parle c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps et que je peux tout lui dire donc je répête c'est une très bonne amie.

Derek : Oui et moi je dit qu'il y a plus et avec ce que tu viens de dire sa confirme. Wouah, Mark Sloan aime quelqu'un c'est impressionnant.

Mark : Arrête Derek !

...: Coucou les gars.

On se retourne et voit Callie et Arizona.

Mark : Salut, on est dans la même classe ?

Callie (avec un grand sourire) : Ouais c'est génial ! Alors quoi de beau à raconter ?

Mark : Ben rien.

Derek : Ben si en faite Mark aime quelqu'un depuis tout à l'heure.

Mark : Arrête Derek !

Le prof : Aller à votre place et taisez-vous.

Elles s'assoient à côté de nous.

Callie (en chuchotant) : C'est qui ?

Derek : La fille de l'enveloppe.

Callie : Elle est dans la classe ?

Derek : Non elle est en première année.

Callie : Wouah Mark !

Mark : Taisez-vous j'aimerais suivre le cours.

Callie : Oui c'est sa laisse moi rire !

Arizona : Mark amoureux j'aurais jamais cru sa ! (en regardant Derek) Tu nous la montrera ?

Derek : Si vous voulez.

Le prof : Bon au fond vous voulez une heure de colle pour commencer ?

Callie : Non, c'est bon on a fini monsieur.

Le prof : Bon.

Et le cours continua on en parla plus heureusement pour moi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pov Lexie**_

Sa y est la première matinée de cours est fini ! J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Kim elle sympa. La on a fini notre dernière cours de la matinée et on se dirigent vers la cantine.

...: Lex !

Je me retourne.

Lexie : Hey salut Ian :).

Ian : Salut sa c'est bien passé ?

Lexie : Oui et toi ?

Ian : Oui.

Lexie (en voyant le regard de Ian sur Kim) : Ha oui ! C'est Kim, Kim je te présente Ian, elle est dans ma classe.

Ian - Kim : Enchanté (en se serrant la main)

On est arrivé dans la cantine et on fait la queue en choissisant ce qu'on voulait manger.

Kim : Apparement ici ce qu'on mange c'est bon.

Ian : J'espère...

Je souris.

...

_**Pov Mark**_

On a fini les cours et je suis parti à la cantine.

Arizona : On se met la ?

Derek : Ouais.

Et on s'assit. Je commençais à manger.

Callie : Bon la nourriture est toujours mangeable ! :)

Mark (en souriant) : Ouais.

Callie : Je suis contente de recommencer une nouvelle année, j'espère que les candidates de cheerleaders seront bien.

Arizona : J'espère aussi.

Callie est la chef des cheerleaders et Arizona la sous-chefs.

Derek : Moi j'espère qu'on va s'en sortit pour les matchs.

Mark : Moi aussi.

Arizona : Tu parles pas beaucoup Mark pour une fois !

Callie : Ha oui merci Ari ! Derek est-ce que la fille de l'enveloppe est la ?

Derek : Bonne question Callie. :)

Mark : Pourquoi vous parlez de sa ?

Derek (en ne faisant pas attention à ce que j'ai dit) : Tiens elle est la ! C'est celle qui est avec un gars et une fille. Là elle va s'assoir à une table.

Callie : Elle est mignone.

Derek : C'est pour sa que tu parles pas ! C'est parce qu'elle est avec un garçon.

Arizona (en mettant la main sur mon épaule) : Désolé Mark.

Callie : Peut-être qu'ils sont simplement ami.

Arizona : Ouais peut-être, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler.

Callie : Ouais je suis d'accord.

Mark : On peut manger tranquille ?

Callie : Ha ben attend tu es amoureux, c'est important!

Mark : Ouais ouais bon vous manger !?

Arizona : Ha il a pas dit non ! Il commence à l'admettre.

Ils rigolèrent.

...

_**Pov Lexie**_

On mange en se parlant. Kim est vraiment sympa et drôle. On a déjà fini de manger.

Lexie : T'a raison la cuisine est bien.

Ian : Je suis d'accord !

Lexie (en regardant Ian) : Tu finis quand ?

Ian : Dans 2 heures, et toi ?

Lexie : 2 heures aussi.

Il y eu un petit silence...

Kim : Désolé peut-être que sa se fait pas de demander sa mais vous êtes ensemble ?

Lexie-Ian : Non ! Oh non!

Kim : Ok, pendant un moment j'ai cru.

Lexie : Non on est seulement meilleur ami, c'est tout.

Kim : Ok, désolé.

Ian : C'est pas grave. :) Mais du coup sa m'a coupé l'appétit ! (en me regardant) Moi sortir avec toi ! Impossible, c'est horrible.

Je le regardais puis lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

Lexie : Tu vois je pense la même chose pour toi !

Et on rigola.

* * *

Je sais c'est pas beaucoup mais bientôt une suite ! 3

Reviews please ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pov Mark_**

La journée continua son cours, je suis allé à mes cours de l'après-midi : math, anglais et music. Je viens de finir cette journée et maintenant avec Callie, Arizona et Derek on est dans un restaurant-bar. On est assis à une table collée au mur avec une banquette couleur bordeaux.

Callie : Ca fait du bien de revenir ici.

La sonnette de la porte sonne. Je regarde mais ce n'est pas elle.

Callie : Tu attend quelqu'un Mark ?

Mark : Non, personne.

Arizona : Tu sais Mark, elle est nouvelle je pense pas qu'elle connait cette endroit.

Mark : Ouais tu as peut-être raison.

Arizona me fait un sourire.

Derek (voulant changer de sujet) : Bon sinon,pour le français, on a encore Mme Bailey.

Callie : Ouais, faut qu'on soit fort !

On souris tous.

La serveuse : Vous avez choisi ?

* * *

_**Pov Lexie**_

Je viens de finir cette journée. Avec Ian, on est sur le chemin pour prendre le bus quand Kim arrive.

Kim : Salut, vous rentrez déjà chez vous ?

Lexie : Oui, pourquoi ?

Kim : Parce que j'ai entendu parlé d'un restaurant-bar qui est bien, vous voulez y aller avec moi ?

Ian : C'est sympa, mais le problème c'est qu'on prend le bus donc on va pas pouvoir. Désolé.

Kim : Ca ce n'est pas un problème, venez avec moi et après je vous ramène avec ma voiture.

Elle nous montra une voiture sublime. On se regarda avec Ian et dit (en souriant) : Oui !

Kim (en souriant elle aussi) : Génial.

On s'installe dans la voiture et on y va. Ce n'est pas très loin du lycée du coup quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivé.On sort de la voiture et on entre.

* * *

_**Pov Mark**_

A chaque fois que j'entend la sonnette je regarde pour savoir si c'est "elle" mais, ce n'est jamais elle.

La sonnette retentit encore, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle ! Je regarde.C'est "elle", mais elle est avec le gars de la cantine et une autre fille qui était aussi à la cantine.

Derek (avec un grand sourire) : C'est ton jour de chance mon gars !

Mark : Ouais mais elle avec un autre gars.

Arizona : C'est peut-être son meilleur ami, regarde toi tu es souvent avec Callie, peut-être qu'elle elle croit que tu sors avec Callie.

Callie (en hochant la tête) : C'est vrai.

Mark : Ouais vous avez peut-être raison.

* * *

Pov Lexie

On rentre et on s'assoit à une table. Je tourne un peu la tête et je le vois, "il" est là.

...:Bonjour savez déjà ce que vous voulez ?

Je retourne ma tête. C'est la fait une tête d'enterrement.

Kim (en souriant) : Non pas encore, merci.

La serveuse : Derien.

Puis elle part.

Lexie (en me levant) : Attendez.

Elle se retourne.

La serveuse : Oui.

Lexie : Est-ce que vous embaucher ?

La serveuse : Vous voulez vraiment travaillez ici ?

Lexie : Heu...oui.

Elle enleve son tablier et le met dans mes mains puis me dit : Merci. Puis elle part.

...:Lydia tu va où ?

La serveuse : Je me barre.

Tout le monde la regarde et moi je suis debout avec son tablier dans les patron arrive.

Le patron : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Lexie : Je lui ai juste demandée si vous embauchez et elle m'a donné ces affaires.

Le patron (en souriant) : D'accord, merci j'en pouvais plus de cette fille ! Donc vous voulez travaillez ici ?

Lexie : Oui.

Le patron : Vous avez le poste...

Lexie : Lexie.

Le patron : Lexie. Suivez-moi, vous servez et vous prenez les commandes.

Lexie (en le suivant) : D'accord.

Le patron : Bon, alors, allez donnez ces boissons à la table 6.

Lexie : Sa marche, merci.

Le patron : Derien.

Je part et donne les boissons à la table 6. Voilà j'ai un travail ! Ian arrive et me suis.

Ian : Wouah donc t'a un boulot ?

Lexie : Ouais j'aurais jamais cru que c'ètait si facile !

Ian : Ouais, bon je vais te laisser travailler. A plus.

Lexie : A plus.

Je vais au comptoir.

Le patron : Table 8.

Lexie : Ok.

Je pars et avance vers la table 8. C'est la table où "il" est.


End file.
